1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the warming of products such as foods. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a heating shelf used to selectively heat food being transported and/or stored in serving dishes or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous situations, for example in hospitals, where it is necessary to transport prepared meals to individuals. These prepared meals typically include both hot and cold food portions. In order to conveniently transport these meals both the hot and cold portions of each separate meal are retained together for serving on a tray. These trays are placed on shelves in a cart and the cart is stored in refrigerated cabinets.
Previous attempts to efficiently heat specified areas of the shelves, and thus the food portions positioned above the heated areas, without significant heat transfer to adjacent areas by lateral conduction and radiation have not provided the desired results.